Traveling to the future
This is how traveling to the future goes in Crash and Ryan meet WALL-E. film starts with the 12th Doctor with Sci-Ryan and his Swan Princess friend, Odette, preparing the TARDIS for its next journey through time Sci-Ryan: That is going as planed, Odette. nods, Thomas then arrives Sci-Ryan: Hi, Thomas. Why are you surprised? Did Sci-Twi turn into Midnight Sparkle or is Rothbart planning on turning me into a swan? Thomas: Neither. It's just that I was talking with Ratchet and we picked up the signal of a Waste Allication Load Lifter Earth Class robot. Sci-Ryan: I think that sounds like WALL-E.Odette Is that it's name, Odette? Odette: Yeah. Thomas: It's coming from the future. Sci-Ryan: Doctor? Can you play the signal? 12th Doctor: Sure. signal plays in form of a song Put on Your Sunday Cloths Twilight Sparkle: Well, that's new. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: What does this WALL-E lives? Thomas: Earth I guess. nods and his pendant glows blue. Then Thomas gets an idea Thomas: We should go and see this robot. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope that Ryan and the Dazzlings are famous in the future. Dazzlings and the Cyberlings look at Ryan and Thomas Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, girls. You think you come with me? Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. Evil Ryan: I think so, Ryanagio. After this, we could help Odette in the Swan Princess world. nods and goes into the TARDIS Sci-Ryan: Let's go back to the future! chuckles as Sci-Twi and Sci-Ryan go into the TARDIS and the song Put on Your Sunday clothes starts paying Ryan F-Freeman: Out there~ There's a world outside of Yonkers~ Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby~ There's a slick town, Barnaby~ Out there~ Full of shine and full of sparkle~ Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby~ Listen, Barnaby...~ Put on your Sunday clothes~ There's lots of world out there~ Evil Ryan: Get out the brillantine and dime cigars~ Ryan F-Freeman: We're gonna find adventure in the evening air~ Girls in white in a perfumed night~ Where the lights are bright as the stars!~ Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town~ In one of those new horsedrawn open cars~ Ryan and Crash listen to the song as they sing and they soon arrive in the future Sci-Ryan: his hands Bravo, Ryan and the Dazzlings. I adore you. Mai Lacey: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: How can you be sure? Ryan is good at singing with his pendant. Sean Ryan: Because, I saw that this pendant has made Ryan into a siren. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Sean. But, I'm a good one. black and white butterflies Oh look. notice a shadow of a girl from the Legend of Everfree film and turns to see Gaia Everfree Crash Bandicoot: Gaia? Ryan F-Freeman: How is this possible? You saw me? Gaia Everfree: I followed here to see how you and the Dazzlings were doing, Ryan. AU Ryan F-Freeman: Who is that girl? Ryan F-Freeman: Gaia Everfree. Evil Ryan: I think she is one of those magical Equestrian characters. What color is her hair? coughs looks at Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: You look a bit like Gloriosa Daisy. Does she knows about me? Gaia Everfree: Not sure. Evil Ryan: Well. Timber's sister told us about your legend and uhh... I feel. blushes Happy. Anna giggles Bertram T. Monkey: Evil Ryan? Why are you blushing? Evil Ryan: I think that like Aria. I blush because the legend of Gaia Everfree has come true. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Is it true? Gaia Everfree is real? Crash Bandicoot: Yes. I think the TARDIS can travel through time. But, in order to do that, you need a Portal Master. use her magic to pull Ryan to her Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. How did you know about me, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: I saw you when you was in Equestria and again at Camp Everfree. Ryan F-Freeman: So. You saw me at camp as Gloriosa Daisy? Gaia Everfree: Yeah. Evil Anna: Wait. Aren't we getting confused here? Gaia is Gloriosa? I thought those two are separate. Gaia Everfree: I have to tell you, Evil Anna, but I am two people in one. Evil Anna: So... You're both Gloriosa and Gaia? Gaia Everfree: Yes. Cody Fairbrother: I don't know. When I see that necklace. I think there's something off about her. Evil Ryan: Maybe it's the geodes. Apocalypse Nur. The reason why the Dazzlings lock you up ten thousand years ago, is that you would love to see the future. You and I are immortal. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan